


Dirty Talk

by sekiharatae



Series: Behind Closed Doors [29]
Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children
Genre: F/M, Freak Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:35:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27114770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sekiharatae/pseuds/sekiharatae
Summary: Cloud takes a new approach to phone sex.
Relationships: Tifa Lockhart/Cloud Strife
Series: Behind Closed Doors [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/5103
Comments: 29
Kudos: 74
Collections: Cloti Freak Week 2020





	Dirty Talk

“I miss you,” Tifa said, snuggling deeper under the covers.

“Yeah? Are you wet for me?”

The question was unexpected, which made it even more erotic. Tifa’s body suddenly felt hot all over, her core clenching in hunger. “Cloud!”

“What? You don’t miss me that way?” 

“Of course I do! But...”

“I think you should check.” Calm and deep, his voice sent little shivers down her spine.

“Check?”

He gave a soft, rumbling chuckle. “If you’re wet for me.”

Tifa blinked in bemusement, wondering what had gotten into him. It was certainly an entirely different and more forward approach than the last time they’d tried phone sex. 

“Tifa.” The way he said her name was both tender and cajoling. “Check. For. Me.”

Biting her lip, she sent her right hand skimming down her stomach and into her lacy panties. Her folds were slick and dewy with arousal. “Yes.” She barely managed to breathe the word.

“Mmmm.” Cloud made a low, wordless sound of approval. “I wish I could taste you.” 

Tifa whimpered at the suggestion. His mouth was too talented by half, and thinking about it made her ache even more.

“You’d like that too, I know. The feel of it when I close my lips around your clit and suck. My tongue making soft, wet strokes over that sweet little bud. So different from the press of my hand.” 

Honestly, at the moment Tifa would take either one, or his cock. Anything to soothe the rising ache.

“You always come so quickly when I use my mouth.” There was something a lot like praise in his tone, something that had her blushing. “Do you think I can make you come using my mouth now, Tifa? With just my words?” 

Tifa’s eyes went wide at the suggestion. The idea was _hot_. Utterly wicked. 

“I bet I can get you close.” Cloud’s voice was low and coaxing. “Want to see, Tifa?”

She swallowed. “O... okay.” 

“No touching unless I say?” It was a confident croon. 

“No touching.” Her agreement was tremulous and needy.

He groaned. “Damn, that’s sexy, Tifa. Knowing you’re open and swollen and aching, waiting for me to take care of you... To lean close and let my breath play over your folds in a teasing rush, slightly chilling there where you burn so hot. Just savoring your scent and anticipation, the way you need the brush of my tongue, the press of my lips.”

Tifa arched her back, her legs moving restlessly against the sheets. “Please, Cloud!”

“To feel you shudder and arch when I close my mouth around your clit, give that little bundle of nerves the gentle pressure of my teeth–not a bite, just a careful brush.”

Tifa shuddered for real, her body desperately clenching on nothing. “Please, please, please,” she whispered into the phone, eyes shut tight. 

When he didn’t reply, she opened her eyes and stared at the phone. “No no no. This had better be a hoax!” 

Call: Dropped

“Damn it, Cloud!”

**Author's Note:**

> CLOTI Freak Weak Prompts: Phone sex, oral, tease (I think it fits?) and (unintentional) orgasm denial (I'm so sorry, the word count made me do it.)


End file.
